DATABASE SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY The function of the DataBase Shared Resource (DBSR) is to develop, integrate, and maintain a centralized, cost-effective, and well-characterized research database encompassing all the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) tumor registries. Directed by Jeanine Genkinger, PhD and Katherine Crew, MD, MS, the DBSR has, over the past five years, developed a standardized protocol with universal consent of individuals with cancer or at risk for cancer to promote novel and innovative cancer research within the HICCC, as well as the larger Columbia University Irving Medical Center (CUIMC) community. The DBSR provides oversight and infrastructure for the development and maintenance of a cancer-related research database across multiple cancer subspecialties including: (1) integration of all prior adult solid tumor registries into one standardized protocol; (2) development of a retrospective cohort of patients through linkage of data from electronic health records (EHRs) across multiple platforms and data warehouses (i.e., New York-Presbyterian Hospital [NYPH] Tumor Registry) with existing residual tissue samples; and (3) development and maintenance of a prospective cohort implemented through consenting, collecting biospecimens (e.g., blood, saliva) and epidemiologic data (e.g., lifestyle factors), and linking to data from the EHR/NYPH Tumor Registry and residual tissue samples. DBSR also coordinates research database-related services with other Shared Resources. In addition, DBSR provides support to the research community by: (1) incorporating recruitment to ancillary studies in the cancer clinics via recruitment staff, (2) reviewing requests to access the cancer-related research database via a dedicated Scientific Review Committee and tracking utilization of requests (i.e., manuscripts published, funding awarded), and (3) disseminating information about the cancer-related research database to the research and lay community to promote novel and innovative cancer research. Over the current project period (2014-2019), DBSR integrated 24 clinical registries into one overarching research database. Due to highly qualified and bilingual recruiters, DBSR has met its accrual targets and enrolled over 4,700 individuals, from whom DBSR has collected over 2,400 biospecimens, and over 2,600 questionnaires. To foster highly innovative research, the DBSR has approved and fulfilled over 120 data and biospecimen requests and supported over 10 ancillary studies through efficient enrollment and data extraction. Through this, the DBSR has supported several federally funded grants. Over the current project period, the capabilities of the DBSR have been utilized by 35 HICCC members and supported key data and insights for 31 HICCC member peer-reviewed publications, including five papers with impact factor >10 and manuscripts in reference cancer journals (e.g., Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers & Prevention, Clinical Cancer Research, Cancer Prevention Research). Currently DBSR support research in three NCI-funded research project grants.